The good, the bad and the unexplained
by Silver Millenium Princess
Summary: Serena and the gang now have their memories back! They're going on a cruise to celebrate, but wait! Who's this chick chasing after Darien, and who's this little girl claiming Darien and Serena as her parents? Is Serena's and Darien's love strong enough?
1. Prologue

**__**

Prologue: a story to remember

In the corner of a vast universe, lays a planet among thousands upon thousands of dazzling stars. This planet was a special planet among all, which played a huge part in the harmonious peace among the planets. The planet was called the moon, but known to many; the Moon Kingdom, or crystal Tokyo. This planet was ruled by Queen Serenity and her powerful Silver Imperium crystal. Along with her daughter, Princess Serena, they helped bring along the period of time called the Silver Millenium. They also had help from the four guardians, being the princesses of their own planets; Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. They earth also had a part in it, with the help of their ruler, Prince Darien. But that time didn't last because far in the outreaches of space lived a dark kingdom called the negaforce. This evil kingdom was ruled by Queen Beryl and her followers; Nephlyte, Malachite, Zoisite, and Jedite. They broke from their home called the Negaverse, and sent out seven shadow warriors and the four followers fought with them. Prince Darien and the Royal army fought, but they were no match for them. Queen Serenity used her crystal to send her daughter, Darien and the four scouts one thousand years into the past. Then she put the seven shadow warriors into the crystal but it somehow separate into the rainbow crystals, which floated out into space. They were then born into people on the earth. Still eager to save her home, Queen Serenity used her last ounce of strength and locked herself and the whole negaforce back into the negaverse. When the scouts and Darien were sent to the earth, they lost all memories of their past lives on the moon. Before locking herself up with the Negaforce, Queen Serenity left her royal advisors, a black cat named Luna and a white cat named Artemis, in charge of training the girls and helping to regain their memories. They all lived in loving home, but Darien's family died in a car accident. He was the only one to survive, but he got amnesia, leaving him an orphan without any memories, except the recurring dream about a Princess telling him something. She always came to him in a gentle whisper, telling him he needs to find the crystals. He grew up and turned out to be an ally of the scouts, Tuxedo Mask. But he never knew it. Soon they found out about the rainbow crystals and started searching for them. So far Queen Beryl's followers and the scouts have found all of the crystals, but only with love and care will the good side ever overcome evil.


	2. A crystal clear remembrance

**__**

Chapter 1: A crystal clear remembrance

Five girls, all friends, walked out of the Crown Center Arcade when the brunette named Lita turned to a blonde with two balls on her head, and said, "So, Serena, who are you going to take to the ball tomorrow night." A friend of Andrew's, the arcade owner, was holding the ball at a local senior citizen's house. Serena turned to her friend and said, "I'm not going. I don't have a date." Now a girl with jet-black hair jumped in and said, "Well what about that one guy, what's his name? Andrew's friend." Serena blushed a bit but covered it up by saying, "I don't know who you're talking about Raye." '_Oh Serena! I know who she's talking about. How can anyone forget those cool blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Or that dark hair you can't help but running your fingers through. Or his strong arms that you want to be held in for eternity. Or better yet, his lips, his soft lips that make you want to taste his kiss.'_ "Oh Darien.." Mina looked over at Serena and said, "Did you say something?" Serena jumped up surprised almost knocking Luna, her cat, off her shoulder. Laughing nervously she said, "Who me? Say something? Naw, must've been the wind of something. Are we almost to Raye's temple? I'm starved!" Raye rolled her dark eyes before saying, "Is that all you think about is food? We've got sailor business to tend to, then you can eat." Serena lowered her head sadly before groaning. "Hey meatball head! Why the long face?" Serena quickly looked up to meet a set a gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that could just melt your heart. Instantly Serena's face brightened up and she said, "Darien! Hi!" Soon she heard giggling behind her and quickly she changed her mood. "Don't call me meatball head! My name is Serena. S-e-r.." "I know how to spell your name, but I like meatball head better. Anyway, could I talk to you alone?" Serena looked at her friend for some backup but found none. Restlessly she said, "OK, but it better not be too long. I'm starved." Darien smiled that sideways smile of his before saying, "Then I'll take you to the ice cream stand, we can talk there." Serena began smiling and started walking away saying over her shoulder. "Can I have a double fudge sundae?" "Wow! That's amazing how she can change moods like that!" Serena stopped when she realized she was the center of the conversation and listened intently. Raye smiled a little smirk and said, "You'd might as well get used to it. One minute she could be whining about the simplest thing, tell her she's going to eat, and she's all smiles!" Serena clenched her fists and smiled saying, "Well, I'm about to go have a friendly conversation and don't have time to argue, so I'm going to let that one slide." Then she turned to other friends and said, "I'll talk to you girls later. And that other business I'll catch up on from a reliable source." Looking over at Luna, stilled perched on her shoulder, and winked at the black feline before she hopped down and walked over to her companion Artemis. Lacing her arm through Darien's, Serena smiled up at him before saying, "I'm ready to go now."

__

As I walk with my arm laced through hers, I wonder if she feels the same about me as I do her. How can such beauty be ignored? She's such a delicate angel, so fragile, yet she's so strong. She's always there for a friend in need and there to cheer them up. True princess indeed. I look down at her smiling that perfect smile, and can't help but think of how beautiful she is, inside and out. Oh Serena, if only you knew what I think of you.

Darien stopped short when a hand tugged on his jacket, interrupting his thoughts. They took the long way through the park, and now they were somewhere in the center. Looking down he saw Serena smiling up at him. "Is something wrong Darien? You haven't said anything the whole time." Darien shrugged before saying, "I was just thinking." Turning, he took both of Serena's hands into his own and said, "Well the reason I came to talk to you was because.." Before he could continue a woman with greenish hair down to her knees appeared. In her right hand stood a staff. She wore a dark green mini skirt and a white shirt. When she spoke, her voice was kind but had an edge of iciness in it. Extending her arm she pulled Serena into her grasp and disappeared. Darien still shocked by the woman's words fell to the ground with her words ringing in his ears; "Come with me. It's your only hope to saving your own life." _'What did she mean?'_

I shiver in the cold surroundings as I awaken by the gentle hand shaking me. Looking up I see that it's the same woman who took me. I look down to see that I'm wrapped in a blanket of light. I look back up at the mysterious woman and a thought comes to me making me panic. "Where's Darien? Is he OK? You didn't hurt him did you?"_ She nodded her head sincerely making my tensed muscles to relax. I slowly say in a weary voice, _"What do you want with me? I want to go home."_ She sat down next to me and started explaining. _"For starters, my name is Setsuna. I will not tell what my job is, for you'll find that out later. Now here's the story. A thousand years in the future was the, and will be the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity, the queen of the moon, kept the whole galaxy in peace. Her only daughter was you and the rest of the scouts were the four guardians. Serena, what I'm saying is you're the long lost moon princess. Let me show you." _With a wave of her staff all seven rainbow crystals came together forming one bright crystal. It fell upon me, giving me a long flowing dress. Then the memories of my other forgotten life flooded back to me. The moon, my mother and engagement to.. I threw my hands up to my mouth. _"Darien? I was engage to Prince Darien?!"

Darien dragged himself into his apartment and, walking over to the couch, laid his jacket down and laid down himself. Soon a floating figure surrounded by light came up on his balcony and into his living room. Getting up he said, "Hey, you're the woman that took Serena! What have you done with her? And who are you anyway?" Shaking her head she said, "Who I am doesn't matter right now. I do have someone you might want to see." Waving her staff, she made Serena float up onto the balcony. Darien stood shocked for a minute then realized it's probably a dream. Pinching himself he realized it wasn't. "Y-you're the girl from my dreams." The figure on the balcony laughed lightly before saying, "I'm also a friend of yours." She moved slightly to the left to show off her clue; the meatballs so neatly on the top of her head. Darien walked over to her and took her extended hand into his own. "Are you really the one I've been looking for?" Serena looked over at Setsuna who shook her head. Turning back to Darien she said, "Sorry, but you'll have to find out yourself." Then as sudden as they appeared, they both disappeared. "Serena, don't leave me. I love you my princess." But no one was there to listen, only the whispering of the wind.


	3. Reunion of Memories

**__**

Chapter 2: Reunion of memories

The next day, Saturday, everything went normal. Serena and her friends were walking to the arcade, when Mina went over to Serena, who had her head bowed, and said, "Hey, Serena? What's wrong? You haven't said anything all day." Serena looked up and said, "Oh nothing. Say, are you girls still on for the ball tonight?" They all nodded in agreement before Serena said, "Well is it OK if I come with you? I mean, I don't have a date or anything. But I can still meet people, right?" Mina and Lita both grinned mischievously before Lita said, "Oh don't worry about that. We've gonna give you a little makeover girl!" The next hour consisted of trying on dresses and trying different hairstyles. Finally they agreed on letting May do a hairstyle from a fashion magazine Mina's mom had. After they agreed on that they picked out a gorgeous White dress that clung to her perfect figure. It had spaghetti straps and came down over feet dorned by white open-toed shoes. When they got done they all went up to her room. Mina did her makeup, which was a rose pink color. She finished by putting light pink lipstick on. Amy finished off the look by curling Serena's hair and piling it high on her head, leaving a few strands to frame her face. Then the rest of them changed and they all looked at eachother in satisfaction. Raye smiled saying, "We've done a job well done girls!" Just then the doorbell rang and Mina ran to get it. Coming back up the stairs, she said, "OK girls it's here." Serena looked from Mina to the other three. "What are you talking about? What's here?" Grabbing her hands, Lita and Raye pulled her down the stairs and out the door, followed by Amy warning them not to ruin her hair. They were then met by a guy, obviously the driver, in his late thirties dressed in a suit. Behind him stood a brand-new limo. After he helped them all in, he closed the door and went around the back to get in, but it suddenly drove off. "Hey! Come back with that limo!" Back in the limo the girls all chatted about different things. Serena looked out the window. "Oh, are we almost there?" Amy came over and said, "Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about." Serena looked down saying to herself, _'Yes there is. What if Darien's there, what if he doesn't remember last night and thinks it's a dream.' _ Just then the limo stopped and a minute later the door opened. Taking the outstretched hand, Serena stepped out. "D-Darien? What are you doing here?" "Well after what happened last night, I remembered the same thing. At first, I though it was dream, but when it, it was too late, for you left. I thought I had lost forever. It felt as if that was my last time to declare my love to you." Serena reached up and touched Darien's face gently. '_Oh how I've been longing to feel his touch. Hear these words of love. Oh Darien, how I love you.' _She smiled sweetly wishing this moment would never end. Moving closer into his embrace she crooned softly in his ear, "Darien, of course it wasn't a dream, it was a dream coming true in front of our eyes. That woman that took me was the time-gate keeper. She was here to protect us, not to harm us. But I still don't understand what she meant by saving my life." Just then, Luna hopped out of the limo and said quietly to Serena, "You'd better transform Serena, I've got bad vibes about this place. But not in front of Darien, that'll give your identity away." Serena smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that, he knows already, he's the earth prince. But I'll explain later." Luna hopped back into the limo with the others. After transforming, Sailormoon heard a loud cackle followed by a satisfied sigh. "So, finally, we've found you. The chosen one! I've waited for the moment for a long, long time." Sailormoon looked across the way to find a tall woman with long red hair running towards them. Sailormoon looked dazed for a moment then said in a frightened voice, "Who are you. What do you want?" She knew feared she knew the answer to that but didn't want to know the consequences. The woman laughed louder this time and said in a low voice entwined with cruelty, "You! I want you! Yeah that's right. The one with the hair! I want you! I can use your power for my denomination." Then she quickly ran to them and grabbed Sailormoon, jumped up and flew of with Sailormoon screaming and grabbing for something to release her. "Darien! Oh please help me! I'm so scared." She whispered softly to herself that everything would be ok, that Darien will save her and she could be safe again. '_I know you can do it Darien, I believe in you.'_ Darien ran after them, hoping and praying that what he was about do will work. Sailormoon's cries of distress reached within him and pained his heart that she was hurting so. "Don't worry Serena, I'll help you!" Quickly he pulled out a rose and, carefully aiming, threw it at the woman. Unintentionally she dropped Sailormoon, who started falling and fast. Darien ran under her and caught the weeping girl in his waiting arms. Putting her down he gently stroke her cheek, wiping away her tears of fear away. "Serena, are you ok?" She nodded slowly not wanting to leaving his arms of protection. '_So safe and warm. Just how I had imagined.' _ She looked up to see if the woman had left, left them alone. But the woman stubbornly stood her ground and began charging up her long, dark staff. A memory came to her as she stood in the arms of her love and it reminded her of the last time it had happened. The moon on her forehead shined brightly and she recalled what it meant. '_This can't end this way. Never, I must protect this planet, my home._' She looked up towards the sky and could have sworn she saw her mother looking down on her. "This one's for you mother." She slowly and reluctantly stepped away from Darien and let the strength flow her. She turned towards the woman and said, "Queen Beryl, you can't do this and I won't allow it!" Beryl laughed uproariously and said, "Pity, pity. What's the matter Princess? I guess you're nothing without your despicable mother. That's ok. I don't mind." She twirled her staff and aimed it directly at Darien. Sailormoon noticed this and ran towards him. "Darien, watch out!" She jumped in front of him and pushed him down, protecting him with herself, just as the electric volts hit her. She whimpered softly before getting up and staring at the woman. "How could you do that! What did we ever do you?" Beryl laughed hysterically saying, "You are so incompetent! Don't you remember? Your mother had so much fun ruling the universe while I sat in my little hole wasting away, wasting my time! I got so sick of sitting in there and came here to the earth in search of some companionship. Finally found four people who were too oblivious to realize the consequences of their choice; Prince Darien's royal guardians Jedite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite. I brainwashed them all into believing in me. And that's when we attacked the moon. Apparently your mother didn't even realize the consequences of her actions for she trapped in that hole by myself all this time, and I'm not going to just stand back and let her do that!" Beryl opened a dark portal, which blew Sailormoon back against the limo. The other girls, already transformed, stepped forward and said in unison, "How dare you harm our friends! You should really be ashamed of yourself!" Venus stepped forward and put her hand on Sailormoon shoulder before looking up at the Beryl and saying, "Queen Serenity never did anything to you! I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason to do what she did." The rest of the scouts stood next to Venus and they all said, "And the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Sailormoon looked weakly at her friends and said, "Thanks girls, but I must do this myself." She got up slowly and said, "Ok lady, I don't know what you want with us, but whatever it is, you can't have, and you're making us late! So in the name of mother, and the moon, I shall punish you!" but it was too late, for Beryl got three more shots at her. Getting up Sailormoon said, "Ok, enough playing around! Moon tiara magic!" Soon her tiara cut through the air between the two but Beryl dodged it. "Moon scepter elimination!" But she dodged that one too. The scouts threw everything they had at her, but she dodged them all. Sailormoon turned to the scouts and said, "Girls, there's no other choice, I must use the crystal." They all gasped before Amy said, "Sailormoon, you can't do that! You're too weak to use it." Sailormoon turned toward Beryl and smiled before saying over her shoulder, "Together we can do it." She slowly put both hands to her chest and brought the crystal forward. The light shone brightly against the dark portal Beryl had opened. With all her might she used the crystal's power to defeat the evil queen. Before she was defeated, Beryl threw her staff into a nearby pond, the scouts unknowingly ignoring it. Once Beryl disappeared, Sailormoon aimed her power towards the dark portal. "We are planet power!" "Venus planet power!" "Mercury planet power!" "Mars planet power!" "Jupiter planet power!" After she gained their power, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Darien had come over to help her. Looking back at the crystal she said, "Moon crystal power!" Soon the d ark portal closed and Sailormoon wearily brought the crystal back to its place. Turning to her friends she said, "You guys remember too?" They all smiled before saying, "Yep!" Amy stepped forward and said, "It came to us when you and Darien were standing together. It looked vaguely familiar to us. But we didn't know why until your crescent moon started shining and suddenly our memories came flooding back to us." Serena started to walk back to her friends but a pain jolted through her leg making her drop to ground. Darien ran to her and said, "Oh, Serena, you've been hurt. I'll take you back to my apartment and fix your leg up." Serena looked up into his eyes and said, "No, really, I'll be fine. And besides I don't want to be a burden to you or anything." Darien put his arm around her waist and the other under her legs and carefully lifted her up into his arms. He smiled down at her and said, "Don't worry, no trouble. I'd love to be your little caretaker for awhile. And we can just call your parents and tell them you're staying at a friend's house." Serena allowed Darien to hold her close to his chest and she could smell his sweet smelling cologne. She raised her arms and put them around his neck. You're not going to carry my all the way back to your apartment are you? I mean with this dress on and everything, I might be hard…" Serena then threw her hands up to her mouth, "Oh no! We forgot about the ball!" Darien shook his head humorously and said, "That's ok, we can have our own little ball at my apartment." Serena smiled and said, "Would you teach me?" Darien was acutely aware of the sweet fragrance of Serena's freshly cleaned hair, and the sweet perfumes of her skin. '_I have always dreamed of holding her this close. Oh my poor Serena.'_ He smiled his famous smile saying, "I just might do that. It'll be fun." With thoughts racing through her mind, Serena reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him, when Raye said, "Would you two please just get yourselves you own room before you make us all sick." Serena's eyes flew open and her hands dropped to her side. Darien looked at Raye and said, "Sounds like a good idea to me. My bed has been a bit cold lately." The four girls smirked while Serena blushed a bit then looked up at Darien. "You're so sweet Darien." Looking down at Serena he said, "So, are you ready to get that leg of yours fixed?" The girls all burst out laughing and said, "Yeah, your leg Serena, ready to get it fixed?" Serena rolled her eyes before nodding at Darien and laying her head on his chest and falling asleep.


	4. A Dream of the Unexplained

**__**

Chapter 3: A dream of the unexplained

Darien walked into his apartment and gently laid Serena down on his couch before going into his bedroom to gather his thoughts together and regain himself. The whole time back, he thought about what the other girls had said and made him wonder if he'll be able to go that far with Serena. She was so fragile and he, so rough. He shook his thoughts aside and said to himself, "I must control myself. I'm not supposed to be that way with Serena! I just can't do that. Not yet." When he returned he Serena wincing in pain and ran over to her. "Serena? Serena wake up." Serena slowly opened her eyes and said with tears in her voice, "Oh, Darien, my leg really hurts. Please, make it feel better." He gently lifted her legs and sat down, laying them across his lap. Slowly he lifted her dress to reveal a cut on her lower thigh. Getting up he went into his bathroom and got a first aid kit. Walking back into his living room, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. Gently he dabbed her leg with a wet cloth before applying the bandage. Getting up, he put the stuff back in his bathroom and came back to see Serena struggling to get up. "Darien, could you teach how to dance now?" Seeing her beautiful smile and face made him loose control of himself and gently laid his hand on her leg a little further above the injury. Serena smiled up at Darien and said, "Please? I hear you're a great teacher." Serena placed her hand on his own and brought it up to her cheek. Darien couldn't resist her no longer. He couldn't control the feelings flooding throughout his body. He gently brought his hand to the back of her head and brought her lips closer to his own. Serena put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. She looked up at him and said in a gentle whisper, "Not yet my love. Not now." Darien nodded gently before getting up and saying, "I'll be right back my love. When I get back, I'll teach you how to dance." He walked slowly into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leaning up against it, he inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I really should control myself. I really should. But I just love her so. He beautiful smile and her eyes looking up at me with such love." He smiled at the thought of her, so happy and full of love. Turning slowly he opened the door and saw Serena limping around the room. She turned and said, "Darien, I don't have any clothes with me." She looked down shyly. Darien walked towards his closet and pulled out a T-shirt. "That's ok, you can wear this." He handed it to her and turned away from her so she could change. The shirt went down to her knees, but she didn't care. She loved the smell of it and didn't care about anything else. She walked towards Darien and said, "I'm ready to be taught now." Darien turned towards her and brought her into his arms. "Ok first you put your one hand up on my shoulder like this." He brought her hand p and gently laid it on his shoulder. "Then you put your other hand into mine." She brought her shaky hand up and laid it in his own. He smiled down at her and said, "There's nothing to be nervous about. Just follow me." Darien turned and pressed the power on his stereo. A slow moving love song flowed out of the speakers and towards their ears as they began to slow move to the rhythm; "Run far from where you are. Come to me. I know my love; it's not far. Gallop away from here... Take our dreams along. I'll be waiting." Darien looked down at Serena who was struggling with the steps and looking down at her feet. "Serena, it's ok, just look up at me." Serena looked up and said, "Oh but I'm afraid of stepping on you." Darien lifted her up and said, "Then, stand on my feet. This way you don't have to worry." Serena stepped up onto his feet and looked up into his eyes. "Darien. Thanks." She slowly laid her head down on his chest before continuing to the slow rhythm. The music slowly hit them, touching them within their hearts as they listened to the soft words. "Come fly to a galaxy with me. It's not too far my dear. Beyond the shooting star, beyond the milkyway. You'll find it next to the moon my love

That's where I'll be waiting for you, among the stars." The song ended slowly and when it was done, Serena looked up at Darien and smiled at him. "Thank you Darien. I love you." He hugged her to him and said to her softly, "I love you my princess. Why don't you go to bed now, you must be exhausted." She walked towards his bed and climbed into it. She pulled the covers close around her. She yawned softly and slowly closed her eyes. "Goodnight Darien." With that she fell into a deep sleep. Darien leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before grabbing a pillow and walking towards his living room, closing the door softly behind him.

There was a flash of light before a peacefully sleeping woman floated up through the floor. In the silent air whispered the words; "Help me my dear daughter. Please help me Serena." Serena looked around slowly, taking in all of her surroundings. It looked like she was in a palace room. It looked dark and destroyed. In front of her stood a crystal casket where her mother slept. Serena remember the night where her home was attacked and feared what happened after she killed herself. She ran towards the casket and fell on her knees next to it. "Mother. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Please, please wake up. If I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened." She looked next to her to see that Darien was standing next to her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him and soothingly rubbed her back. A noise behind them that made them both turn to see a little girl running towards them. "Mommy! Daddy!" Serena looked at the little girl who had wrapped her little arms around Serena's legs. Serena knelt down in front of her and said, "You must think we're someone else honey." Tears welled in her eyes and she said, "But you're my mommy. It's me, Rini. Don't you remember?"


	5. The Battle

**__**

Chapter 4: The battle

Darien slowly walked into his bedroom to check on Serena. When he walked in, Serena was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep. Walking over to her, he sat down and touched her bare shoulder. Apparently his T-shirt was too big for her, but he didn't mind. He loved the way she laid so gently on his pillow, the covers wrapped around her, sleeping, yet having a terrible dream. He picked her up and held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth like a little child. He stroked her hair gently, tenderly soothing her. She quickly opened her eyes and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Darien, it was so terrible. It was so dark, and my mother was locked up and this little girl kept saying I was her mother, and…" Darien laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm sorry to laugh, but.. you a mother? That's kind of hard to believe, but.." He said with a tinkle of mischief in his eyes, "I wouldn't mind being involved in the process." Serena rolled her eyes and moved closer to him. "Well, that is pretty funny, the whole me being a mother thing, not the other thing." She said smiled and blushing at the same time. '_Goodness! I'm being very, very bold tonight! Well, that's ok. I don't mind, and apparently neither does Darien.' _"Serena are you awake?" Serena slowly slipped out of the bed to her cat sitting on a branch near the window. Quickly she opened the window and the cat jumped into Serena's arms. She cuddled the cat in her arms, hugging her tight. "Luna, is something wrong?" "You and Darien are going to have to transform right away." After transforming, Tuxedo Mask climbed out his window and into the tree. Turning around, he reached out his hands and Sailormoon's hands and helped her on the branch. Luna jumped onto her shoulder and they all carefully climbed down. As they ran towards the high school, Luna explained. "Amy was there studying and the other girls just stayed there to keeps her company, when Zoicite came looking for you. She found out somehow that you're the moon princess." Sailormoon thought for a minute and said, "Wouldn't the evil within them be destroyed it Beryl's destroyed." Luna nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah Sailormoon. You're right. Good observation." Sailormoon smiled at the open admiration then said, "Wait, I remember. Before we destroyed her, she threw away her staff. Could it mean that her power was left within that staff?" Tuxedo mask and Luna thought for a minute and nodded in agreement. Sailormoon turned to Luna and said, "Luna, go find the staff, it's somewhere by where we were going to go to the ball. Darien and I can take care of everything here." "Right" And with that, Luna ran off, leaving Tuxedo mask and Sailormoon to fight Beryl's evil minions; together. Finally the reached the entrance to the school, but the girls were nowhere to be found. Sailormoon was about to say something when a flood of darkness surrounded them. Tuxedo mask grabbed Sailormoon's hands and pulled her into his embrace. After it subsided, the glittering streetlights shined in the distance to reveal Zoicite and Malachite holding the scouts. Sailormoon ran forward, ignoring Tuxedo mask's restraining hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! Leave them alone! Take me! If it's me you want, it's me you'll get! Please don't hurt them! They're my friends and they don't deserve to suffer on my account. Just let them go and take me! I'm all yours!" She dropped to her knees waiting to be shot with a blast of energy, bracing herself. But nothing came. Zoicite laughed loudly. "Fool! What would we do with you? You're just a mere item to us, we just want the source of you power. We couldn't possibly care for you!" Sailormoon stood up baffled. "M-my source of power? I don't understand. What do you mean?" Now it was Malachite's turn to laugh, his cackling uproariously. "You've got to be joking! How can you possibly not know you own source of power?" He ran forward and clamped his over the crystal. Sailormoon put her hands around Malachite's wrist in an attempt to release herself, but it never helped. "Aaah! NO! Stop!" Malachite laughed, twisting and pulling on the crystal more. The force turned her scout uniform into a mess of flowing pink ribbon. Tuxedo mask couldn't bear it any longer; he had to do something to help her. He had to get Malachite's filthy hands off of Serena's sacred body. That was only for him, for them. The intimate touches, the secret words of love. He remembered it all on the moon kingdom how they would talk to eachother and love eachother long into the night. Her gentle lips on his and his on hers. Never thinking of what the next day brings, never caring. He pulled out a rose and threw it directly at Malachite's heart and he watched as the evil man crumbled to ground, groaning in pain, leaving Sailormoon weak and falling too. Tuxedo mask ran forward and caught her in his arms. "Serena, are you ok?" Serena weakly opened her eyes before bringing her hand up to his face and saying, "Promise me Darien, promise me you'll remember the time we've had together. Promise me. Thank you." Then slowly she let her eyes close. "No! Serena! My princess! Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone. Please, wake up. Come back to me." Tuxedo mask looked up to see that all the other scouts came and he gently put Serena down and followed them. He wanted to stay with Serena, be with her, but he knew that he must fight, no matter how big the urge. Venus put her hands on her hips before saying, "Ok Zoicite, this is the last time you're going to do anything to hurt our friends!" The rest of them stood next to her and joined hands, combining their strength to destroy Zoicite.


	6. After-math of the Battle

Chapter 5: After-math of the battle **__**

Chapter 5: After-math of the battle

There was a blast of energy when Luna and Artemis walked towards the pond. "It must be Beryl's staff. Let's go check it out." Luna stated before leaving Artemis' side to run towards the dark and murky waters. The staff floated to the surface before disintegrating and disappearing in a flourish of bubbles. They both understood what this meant and rushed to scene of the battle. When they got there, they saw the four scouts kneeling on the ground weeping. Across the way lay the dead Zoicite, her hand laid gently on Malachite's chest. The two cats looked sadly, and when they looked back up, the two were gone. Locked in the negaverse and this time forever. They looked back at the four tired, weeping girls who stood around Darien, holding the frail weak Serena. "Serena, my princess, wake up. We need you… I need you. I don't want to be alone." He choked on the last words as the bare truth came from his heart to his lips. Then out of the sky shone an illuminating light that shone on the couple. Darien gently touched Serena's cheek before laying a tiny kiss and looking up towards the light to see a woman with a long, flowing, white dress. Her face was tender and serene and the light surrounding her made her blue eyes shine brightly. She had long hair up in the same style as Serena making the scouts wonder who the woman might be and if Serena knew. But unfortunately, they thought in unison, that they might not be able to ask her. Slowly the woman floated in front of Darien and the partially naked Serena. When Serena fell, the ribbons disappeared leaving her bareness for all to see. She moved her hands in front of her and brought Serena's crystal forward. Darien began to panic and held Serena closer to him. The scouts braced themselves for the fight, but nothing happened. She noticed this and said, "Don't worry, I'm here to help." She closed her eyes and brushed the dull crystal against her lips, making glow with an intense light, before placing it back in Serena's brooch. The ribbons formed back around her body transforming back into her scouts uniform. Darien closed his eyes and held back the tears of joy that came to his eyes. His love, his princess, coming to life by this mysterious angel from heaven. Gently the woman kissed Serena's forehead and floated up above their heads. "Wake up my daughter, your friends are waiting for you." Serena slowly opened her eyes and said, "Mother, Thank you." Slowly she got up and hugged her, saying, "You were in my dream. I saw you. Oh mother you were dead, all because of me. I'm sorry mother please forgive me. I'm so ashamed of what I did. Please, forgive me. You've done so much for me, and I brought along your death." She looked down and Serenity floated down in front of her daughter. "Look at me Serena. You're a courageous girl. You don't know it now, but you are. You risked your life for your life for your friends, the world and especially for your prince. You killed yourself for them, and I'm proud of you for your courage. I'll always forgive you Serena and there's no reason to be ashamed. Now I must be going now, take care." She turned to Darien and said, " Take good care of my Daughter for me. I'm trusting you with her life." Then she slowly floated up to the heavens and disappeared. Serena turned and walked into Darien's embrace. Looking up with tears brimming her eyes from the visit with her mother she said, "Oh Darien. We did it! We saved the moon kingdom, and the whole galaxy." Luna walked over and hopped up on Darien's shoulder and said, "Are you ok Serena?" Serena smiled at all her friends, the people who fought for her, in her honor, then nestles her head on Darien chest before saying, "I am now. Thanks to my loyal friends, my guardians, and my prince too." Darien put his finger under Serena's chin and looked deep into her eyes, searching deep through her soul, locking every feature of her face in his memory; eyes blue and deeper than any ocean, complexion so perfect, so soft. Lips, redder than a single rose bud, waiting to be kissed. '_Oh Serena, how I love you. More than any word could describe.'_ "Serena, my princess, I love you so much. Every day since the day you threw that test paper at me, I wondered if you loved me as much as I did you. If you loved me with every once of strength within you, your whole being, soul, and heart, as I did and still do. Serena, tell me, do you love me as much as I say?" Serena looked up into Darien's eyes reflecting the love that he felt for her. She gently touched his cheek before saying, "Yes, of course I love you. I've loved you for so long. You occupied my thoughts every day, every minute. Oh Darien, I love you so, so very much." "Awe, that's so sweet I think I'm going to cry!" Darien and Serena looked up to see four girls hugging eachother and wiping away fake tears. Serena laughed nervously. "I guess we forgot about them eh?" Darien gently kissed Serena on the forehead before getting up. Looking down at his watch he said, "Wow, it's already midnight, maybe you all should stay my apartment, just so you don't disturb your families." The girls agreed before Raye snickered behind her hand and said, "Well, I doubt you two will ever go to sleep tonight. Let alone the rest of us, of course if you can keep the noise level down, I might catch a few Z's." The rest of them began to laugh and walk down the road. Darien nodded his head, yet he smiled secretly thinking the joke was rather funny also, no matter how true it was. He turned to Serena and said, " Do you think you could walk?" Serena shook her head saying, "No, I'm pretty tired." Darien took Serena's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "Get on my back, I'll give you piggy-back." When she resisted he went on. "Come on, I don't mind carrying you." Serena jumped up onto his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Darien." He smiled, knowing she was telling him something, but didn't show it. "I love you too my meatball head." Serena smiled at the nickname she always hated. Now, every name he called her meant a lot to her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**__**


	7. A Love Reborn

Chapter 6: A Love Reborn **__**

Chapter 6: A Love Reborn

Darien finally reached the top of the stairs going to his apartment. He was very tired, but Serena kept him awake with her sleepy talk. "I love you Darien. Promise me we'll stay together forever." '_She must be dreaming about the moon kingdom.'_ He thought to himself. He reached his apartment where the other girls stood waiting for them. He reached into his pocket and brought out his keys and unlocked the door. He unlocked the door, allowing the girls go in first. After flipping the light, he went into his bedroom and gently laid Serena down on his bed. He suddenly wanted to think of it as theirs instead of just his. '_That's just crazy. I really must control myself. I've reprimanded myself once, and I'll do it again.'_ He covered her with the covers and watched as a smile creeped upon her lips. Even in her sleep she was happy. He pulled out some blankets and pillows for the other girls and brought it to them. Apparently they were going to spend the night at someone's house, Darien thought. They already had pajamas and pillows. '_Oh well. I'll leave them out here in case. I'd might as well sleep on the couch.'_ He laid out the blankets and pillows on the couch on the other side of the room and went to lie down when a voice behind him startled him."Darien. Why are you sleeping out here? Come sleep in your bed." He turned to see Serena leaning seductively against the doorframe of his bedroom. He walked towards her and kissed her tenderly on the lips before moving her into his room and closing the door behind them. '_My first kiss, with the one person I've dreamed off. It's so sweet, so gentle. Yet not very demanding. So passionate like I had imagined.'_ He laid her on the bed before laying his hand on her thigh and slowly bringing it up. She shivered under his touch and pulled him closer. Somehow she found that being with Darien made her feel comfortable. His gentle loving lips on hers brought her millions of miles away from reality. Like she was floating on a river of ecstasy with just her and Darien and no one else. Slowly she came back to reality and realized that she wasn't obeying the dream she had spent her lifetime building. Between kisses she whispered softly against his ear. "I love you Darien, but we shouldn't do this. Not now." Darien kissed her fiercely on the lips before rolling over next to her. He wanted her so bad, but if she weren't ready, he would respect that. He brought her closer to him and laid his head on the head that every so gently laid upon his bare chest. She closed her eyes and slowly fell into a sleep filled with dreams of her mother, and a mysterious little girl.

'_I roll over in my sleep and move closer and closer into the strange warmness that I feel. I ignore it, thinking it's my own body heat. But, although I listen to my thoughts, my senses tell me its vaguely familiar. Soon if left and in despair, I scrunch my brow._

Darien slowly got up from his place next to Serena and started to get dressed when he heard her groaning in her sleep. Quickly he slipped his shirt on and walked over to his bed. Gentle he shook her saying, "Serena, it's time to get up." She rolled over, roaming her hand over the space next to her before saying, "It left, the warmth, it's gone. Then she crawled under the covers mumbling something about a quiz. Darien slowly pulled back the covers to reveal Serena talking in her sleep." Serena please get up. I'd hate to have to tickle you to get up." He smiled to himself at what he said. '_I wouldn't mind having to tickle her. Her laughter is so sweet, gentle. Like crystal in the rain, The tinkling of glass slippers in the rose gardens. Oh, Serena, I love you.' _Serena yawned before slowly opening her eyes and saying, "Sorry Ms. Haruka, could you repeat the question?" Darien sat down next to her and set her down on his lap before wrapping his arms around her. She sighed contentedly. "Mm, its back. Thank you mom for the blanket." Darien laughed deep within his chest before saying, "Serena, I'm not your mom." Quickly she jumped saying, "Sammy! Get out of my room! Then she blinked a few times before saying happily, "Hiya Darien! What brings you here?" "Um, Serena, I live here remember? This is my apartment." Serena looked around dazed for a little while then said, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Slowly she moved across the bed towards Darien and sat back down in his lap. "So you were the warmth I felt all night?" Darien squeezed her gently saying, "I never let you go. I must've been pasted to you or something. Say, you don't have any magnet in that body of yours, do you?" Serena giggled softly, her eyes reflecting laughter. "Last time I checked I didn't, but I guess you'll just never know. I should look into it!" They both laughed before getting up and going to kitchen. Serena looked over at her friends and smiled friends, whom were still sleeping, before sitting down at the table. Darien walked around he kitchen, making breakfast when he looked over at Serena, who was staring thoughtfully at the wall, and said, "Serena, is something wrong?" Serena looked up startled before saying, "Oh, sorry Darien, just thinking." He scratched his head and smiled down at her. "You, think? Dear diary…" "Oh Darien! What a thing to say! Anyway, I was just thinking about now that we've destroyed the negaverse and all of its residents, it's like the scouts aren't needed anymore. I mean we can all go back to our normal lives. But I've forgotten what it's like to be normal. A normal teenage girl who only has to worry about school and friends." She looked down sadly and Darien sat down next to her and touched her hand. "Don't be too quick to think that. It won't be completely normal. Yes, the scouts and everything about it won't be needed, but even if that no longer exists, surely our love is still alive, and will always be. You're a princess now, and I'm your prince, and there's nothing in this world that will change that. Life isn't exactly going to be the same." Serena smiled at him and got up and gave his hug. "I guess you're right. You're all mine, and I'm all yours." Just then they heard some snickering mixed with gagging coming from the other room. Raye stuck out her tongue pretending to gag before saying, "Could you two get any sappier? I mean, my goodness! Do you always like having an audience?" Mina hit her with a pillow. "Oh leave them alone. They're in love, and besides, you're just jealous." Raye picked up a pillow and that started an all-out pillow fight. Serena smiled at her friends before turning back to Darien and saying, "Well, not that they're distracted, I'm going to go eat breakfast." Darien tightened his arms around her restraining her from going towards the stove. "I have a better idea." Then he lowered his head, his lips touching Serena's before pulling her closer into his embrace. Serena pulled Darien towards her, savoring his sweet kiss. Darien gently deepened the kiss, being sure not to scare her away. Serena parted her lips, allowing Darien to slide his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for about a minute more before parting. Serena looked at Darien dazed for a minute then when she found her voice spoke with love and compassion in her voice. "I love you Darien. I want to stay like this forever." Darien gently kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Well, I've got tickets to go to Hawaii with a few of my friends, but they weren't able to go and since we're celebrating, you and your friends can come with me. Would you like to go?" Serena kissed Darien before dancing around the kitchen. "Oh Darien's just the best, no one else can beat him!" Darien laughed before saying, "I take it that's a yes?" Serena stopped in her tracks and ran into his arms and looked up at him, "Yep. But we better share a room, I don't want to be cold all night." Darien smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'd never let you go for anything my princess." 

A week had passed already and it was finally time for the girls and Darien to leave. As they were boarding the ship, Serena desperately searched herself. Darien looked over at her and said, "Serena, is something wrong?" She looked up, tears running down her red cheeks. She cuddled herself into his arms, avoiding the eyes around her watching. "Oh Darien, I can't find my locket. I've looked everywhere for it. I must find it. It's very important to me." She sobbed against his chest, her tears soaking into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair before moving her at arms-length. "Don't cry Serena. I have it right here. I found it on my bed, and completely forgot I had it. I'm sorry." He reached into his pocket and brought forward a gold, star shaped locket. He handed it to her and as their hands touched and its serene song played, a memory came to them from a time long ago.

** Flash **

Flames burst from below a couple holding eachother. Even in the heat of battle, they showered eachother with love and kisses. Endymion pulled away from Serena and said, "Don't cry my princess. I'll be back for you." Then he reached into a bag hanging from his waist and pulled out a locket. It opened up, playing a soft lullaby, soothing the turmoil Serena felt. Endymion went on, "legend says it'll only play for two people that are deeply in love. You must keep very good care of this and don't forget the time we've had together. Remember when you look at this." Serena agreed before lifting her lips and meeting Endymion's with a passionate kiss. Little did either know it would be their last. Soon they parted and Endymion said, "I must go. Please, for you own protection, stay in the palace with your mother. I'll protect you from out here." Then he laid the locket in her hand, enclosed her fingers over it and left for battle. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away saying, "Be careful my love!" then an explosion came, making Serena hit the ground with a thud. Endymion ran to her and said, "Serena, are you ok?" but before she could answer, another explosion came, throwing Endymion into space with the other warriors. "NO! My prince, my love…" Serena knelt down next to the locket she had dropped and opened it. Flashes of memories came back to her in a hurry, like her life flashing before her eyes. She couldn't take it; she couldn't leave without him. She had to do it; end it. "I'm coming my prince! Wait for me!" She ran to the end of her balcony and jumped off after him. "To Queen Serenity, my mother!" She clung to her now dead love until eternal sleep overtook her, bringing her, Endymion and the scouts to the future, on the earth.


	8. Strange Vibes

Chapter 7: Strange vibes **__**

Chapter 7: Strange vibes

Serena put the gold chain on around her neck before looking up at Darien through thick lashes, her light blue eyes reflecting into his. "Thank you, this necklace means a lot to me." Darien took her hand into his and pulled her closer to him. "I know. That's why I gave it to you." She smiled up at him, knowing what he meant. Every time they got together in the darkness of night on the moon, she would also eye it with a loving look. But she could tell he was hesitant to give it to her, until that unfateful day, when the moon got attacked. She knew it was important to him but it was just so catching, so lovely. She knew it was selfish of her, to be so greedy. She remembered what he had told her the first day he had gotten it.

"This is a gift, from a dear friend of mine from Elysian. He told me to give this to the one I love, but it's too special to me, I don't think I'd be able to give it up. It means too much. To me it means friendship, and honor. A strong society bonded by it. That might sound ludicrous, but it does. I'd love to give it to you, but it's too sentimental. When I'm ready to, you'll be the first person it goes to." Serena smiled at the memory, trying to hide it. Darien looked down at her smiling and questioned her. "What are you smiling at?" She looked up him, his baffled look making her smile more. "I just remembered something, that's all." She hugged him and they both moved up plank and into the ship. Serena looked around in amusement before saying, "Wow, this place is great! But, I'm kind of hungry." The girls all rolled their eyes before saying in unison, "We'll eat later Serena!" Serena groaned before walking off in search of a snack. Darien followed her. Mina fell to her knees in fake despair. "Oh no! It's got Darien too! Serena must be contagious!" Darien heard this and turned to the girls. "Well, someone's got to watch her!" The girls turned to Luna and Artemis, who they brought along, and Lita said, "When will she ever learn?" They all shrugged before Luna said, "Girls, you must be on the look-out at all time. I've got strange vibes about this place." They all agreed before going out to search for Serena. Finally they found her stuffing her face on the pool deck. Luna jumped up on the pool chair next Serena's outstretched legs and said, "Well, I see you've found something to do." Darien walked up behind the girls. "There you are Serena. Sorry I made you wait, I had to put our luggage in our room." "Oh, that's ok Darien. I should have waited for you." Then she turned to Luna and said, "Did you want to tell me something?" "Serena, I have bad vibes about this place." "You're telling me! Their food tastes weird!" The girls snickered and Lita said matter-of-factly, "Serena, that's escargot." Serena looked blankly at her friend then at Darien. "What's that?" Darien ran a hand through his thick hair and said, "Serena, escargot is French for snail." Serena gently dropped the food on the plate in front of her, then, holding her stomach, stood up. "I've lost my appetite and am ready to be sick. Darien could you place take me to our room? I want to rest awhile." Darien put his arm around her shoulders before walking to the steps. "Maybe a little rest will help you feel better." Then with that they walked down towards the rooms. 

Soon Darien and Serena arrived at their room. Serena was feeling a little better, but Darien insisted she take a nap to be sure she didn't get sick. Slowly Darien unlocked the door and allowed Serena to go in and look around. "Wow! This place looks gorgeous!" Then she turned to Darien and hugged him saying, "Thank you Darien." Darien hugged her gently saying, "For what?" "For just being there for me. For all that you're done for me." Darien led her to their bed and gently laid her down. "Anything for a princess. Now try to rest up my love. I'm going to walk around a bit, I'll be back soon." He kissed her on her cheek and left the room. After Darien left, Serena smiled before putting her hand over her locket, rolling over and falling asleep.

* * * *

Serena yawned gently and opened her eyes to conversation on the other side of the room. It suddenly got quiet and Darien walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Serena, did we wake you." She sat up against the headboard and shook her head. "No I was just…" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at the woman standing at the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling better Serena?" She looked back up at Darien and answered him. "Yes, but who is this woman?" "That's Ada Wong. I met her up on deck when I was walking." Ada was about 5 ft 6 with light blonde hair that hit her shoulders with a silky flow. She had a light complexion and light, icy blue eyes that dug into your soul when she looked at you. When she spoke, her voice was soft and had a friendly edge to it, although the look in her eyes when she spoke with Serena never agreed with the tone of her voice. She had a creepy air about her, like someone from a long time ago. Ada brought a chair over and sat down and looked up at Darien, then to Serena. "Hi Serena. You must be Darien sister. Am I right?" Darien held Serena closer to him saying, "Actually, she's my girlfriend." Serena smiled up at Darien saying to herself. '_Oh sweet Darien, I love you so much. Just to hear your voice saying that make me happy.'_ Serena slow brought her hand to her chest, totally tuning herself out of the conversation, and realized her locket was gone. She searched next to her to find that it had fallen off in her sleep. Slowly she opened it and she soft music played. Ada looked over at it and said, "Oh, what a lovely locket you have. Did your mother get you that?" Serena gently closed the lid and looked over at Ada. "Not Exactly." Ada inhaled some air and went on guessing. "A friend perhaps?" Serena smiled up at Darien and said, "I wouldn't say a friend, but if you insist, yes. A very good friend." Ada secretly glared at Serena and stood up. '_They may love eachother now, but when I'm done with loverboy, he'll forget about old what's her name. It's the only way for world domination.'_ With plans and strategies working through her mind, she walked towards the door and placed her hand on the knob. "I must get going now. It's almost dinnertime and my family would be worried about me. It's been nice talking with you Darien. Bye." Serena noticed that Ada had excluded her from her good-bye, but she didn't care, she had other things on her mind. She stared down at the blanket covering her legs, her finger tracing the wrinkles. She set her hand under Darien's and let him enclose his fingers over hers. Her hair had come out of her meatballs in her sleep, so it flowed down around her shoulders, hiding the tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks. Although she quietly sobbed to herself, Darien could feel her hand shaking gently under his own. He pulled her closer and moved her hair back behind her ear. He kissed her cheek, her salty tears soaking into his lips. "Serena, tell me, is something bothering you?" She leaned against him, unable to speak for a minute. Once she found her voice she spoke. "Darien, I want to go home. I'm scared. I've had terrible dreams, visions that have happened on the boat. I'm scared Darien, I want to go home." She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears before continuing. "Darien, please, just hold me and protect forever." She moved into his lap sobbed against his neck. She knew she was acting childish, but whenever she'd have a dream, it'd scare her to no end. He gently stroked her hand and held her close, trying to stop her tears. A knock sounded at the door and then it opened to reveal Lita and Mina. "Hey guys! We just wanted to know if you'd like to come walking with us!" Mina said cheerfully, than stopped when she saw Serena's tear-streaked face. They backed out of the room and Lita said apologetically, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt, we'll just come back later." Darien laid Serena back onto the bed and walked towards the door. "No, come on in. We were just talking. Besides, I think Serena needs her friends right now." Lita and Mina walked on in, followed by Amy, Raye and the cats. They sat down on the bed by Serena and began interrogating her all at once. Serena held up her hand to silence them. "Please don't worry yourselves about me. It's just a little silly thing that's gotten me going. Nothing to worry about. It's almost dinnertime anyway, so let's just go get ready." She stood up and walked towards to the closet to pick out a dress for dinner. The girls all left to go their room and change. Soon after three minutes, she found her dress. It was a sky blue with little flowers on it. It came to over her feet, and clung to her becomingly. It was strapless with a little coat to go over it. She turned to Darien who was also already dressed in a snazzy tux. He walked over to her and opened the clasp on her locket's chain and put it around her neck. He turned her around towards and smiled down at her. "There, now you're as beautiful as I remember." There was a knock at the door and Darien went towards it to open, not realizing the impact it would have on their lives.


	9. The unexplained

Chapter 8: The Unexplained  
  
Darien stepped back away from the door to let the little girl into the room. He felt a stirring within him from the familiar wondrous gaze and bright smile. She was holding a cat-like ball in her arms, her suitcase hanging from her free hand. She turned to Serena, who was beginning to realize that the little girl looked familiar, and she ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Mommy! I thought I'd never find you! I'm sorry I wandered away mommy." Serena looked up at Darien who was shutting the door and walking towards them. He touched the girl's shoulder and she looked up. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The cat- like ball floated over from where the girl had dropped it and nodded at her. The girl moved away from Serena and began to speak to the cat. "What do you mean Luna-P? This has to be who we've been looking for. This is my mommy." Serena, baffled, began to question her. "I'm sorry to say this, but we don't know exactly what you're talking about." The girl turned to Serena Darien and said, "Well, my name is Rini and we've been looking for my mommy's crystal. I was in her room one day and I was looking at her crystal and it disappeared. My mommy was mad about it, but I'm sure she's forgiven me. That's when my mommy's friend, Setsuna, told me to come with her, and I went through time and ended up here." Darien stood up and picked up Rini. "Well, the other girls are waiting, so how about we go eat dinner, and straighten all of this out later. I bet you're hungry by now right?" She nodded in agreement and they left to meet up with their friends, the floating Luna-P following behind them.  
  
* * * * The three of them finally reached the dining room, Rini's hands in both Serena and Darien's. She looked around, amazed, until she recognized the other girls at a table. She walked over to the table and sat down, Luna-P right at her heels. Serena and Darien went to the buffet table and filled their plates. Once they got to the table, Rini was already acquainted with the others and was asking different things, like their favorite hobbies, or colors. Dinner went very quickly and once they were done, the girls left the three alone to talk. Darien and Serena sat on the rail and Rini on the deck floor. She pulled a key out her shirt, and took its chain off from around her neck and handed it to Serena. "The time guardian told me that time is like a river. The time gates are the ports, and that key is the boat. She gave me that to travel from one time to the other. I came here to find my mother's crystal, and I need your help. You look so much like my mommy, that you seem to be the one who might know something about it." Serena and Darien looked at eachother, still confused, but some recognition was in their eyes as they listened to the little girl. "I was looking at it one day, and all of a sudden it had disappeared. I was rather frightened to tell my mother, for that was very important to her. So, I told her friends and they all helped me here. She once told me that the crystal was the reason for the prosperity I saw around me." Serena looked at Darien again and then got up. "Well, it's getting late and I'm sure it's way past your bedtime. We'll talk about this in the morning." Serena picked up Rini, who reluctantly laid her head down on Serena's shoulder. "But, I'm not tired, and I don't really know and my mommy said not to." She stop mid-sentence and yawned, closed her eyes. Darien followed behind with Luna-P right behind him. 'She looks so lovely and gentle with Rini in her arms. Like she's her own, a little vase afraid to break.' Darien smiled at her and took her free hand into his own. They walked down the stairs into the hallway, never realizing that this little girl, so quiet and innocent, could change everything between them. Possibly make them closer.  
  
* * * * Serena gently laid Rini in her bed. Until they figured out this all, she would be sleeping in the adjoining room. This way she would be by them. She gently pulled the covers over Rini and kissed her goodnight. As she did, a flash of a memory came to her.  
  
A happy, serene mother gently tucked her little girl into her bed. She kissed her saying, "Goodnight Rini, my sweet angel. I'll see you in the morning. When the sun begins smile upon you, and stars are asleep, that's when we'll see eachother again." Rini slowly opened her eyes, the look of sadness gone from them. "Thanks mommy. Can you sing me a lullaby?" She pulled a chair over to her daughter's bed and sat in it. "Sure. This is a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little." She cleared her throat and her clear voice rang out in familiar melody. "Little girl why the tears. I look at you, you smile and the sun shines. Go to sleep, dream light songs of melodious lines. Where you are, I'll be there to comfort your fears. When you wake, I'll be with you. The hours till then will seem few.." She looked down at Rini and, noticing she was asleep, stopped singing and stood. She looked towards the door and saw Endymion and smiled at him.  
  
* * * * Serena looked up from where she had been staring at Rini and shook her head. "That was strange. I don't even think I knew about that one." Slowly she left the room, thoughts still swirling through her mind and moved towards the wardrobe chest she would be sharing with Darien. She slipped out of her dress and hung it up on the empty hangar and picked up Darien's T- shirt. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. 'Still smells like him.' She said to herself with a little smile upon her lips. "Now back to the matter at hand." She thought aloud as she slipped the shirt on over her head. "Where did that vision come from and what does is mean? Is it another memory?" She clenched her fists in frustration and brought her lips into a pout. "Oh, I want to know everything!" She jumped up in surprise and turned to see that Darien was behind her. Holding her hand to her heart she put on a face of fake anger. "Darien, shame, shame. You know better than that. Sneaking up on a lady like that. Darien put his lips into a child-like pout and his dark blue eyes looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Serena." Then he looked up and scooped her up into his arms. "Well, next time when I want you attention, I'll remember to think of a better way to catch it." He touched her nose gently with a butterfly kiss and set her back down on the floor. He looked over her clothes before saying, "Serena, the shirt isn't really a necessity with me." Serena turned and began rummaging through her wardrobe. "I'm sorry Darien, I thought it's be alright. I mean, I wore it once so I thought that it was alright for me to wear it again. I'll change." Darien laughed deep from within his chest and took her hand. "That's not what I meant, but that's OK." Serena stood up and followed Darien to their bed. Darien turned towards her and smiled at her. The way that his huge shirt hung off her shoulders made her look more appealing. He kissed her lips, deepening the kiss with a slow gentleness. He pulled away from her and climbed into the bed. Serena followed pursuit, suddenly feeling a chill on her spine. She pulled the covers close to her chin and slowly closed her eyes. A minute later, she felt Darien moving closer to her, so close she could feel his soft, even breathing on her bare neck. He wrapped his arms around her, linking his fingers in front of her. He gently kissed her neck, making his way down her shoulder and back up. "Oh Darien, I love you." He stopped kissing her and said, "I love you too my princess." Then he kissed her gently on the lips, deepening the kiss, deeper and deeper for about two minutes. Thirty minutes later, they finally fell asleep, wrapped in eachother's love.  
  
"Ok, I'm telling you Mina, they're still sleeping. Knowing Serena, she'll sleep in until at least noon." Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita had just woke up and gotten dressed. As they walked to the dining hall, Mina and Lita agreed on getting Serena, Darien and Rini to join them. A minute later, they reached Serena and Darien's room and gently knocked on the door. Slowly Darien opened it. "Hey girls, do you want to speak with Serena?" Mina nodded before saying, "Yeah, she's awake already?" Darien nodded and stepped back to reveal Serena sitting in front of the dressing table playing with Rini's hair. She looked up and said, "Hey girls! I'll be with you in a few minutes." Than she turned to Rini and said, "Go with girls for breakfast. I'll be there in a few minutes. Take Luna with you, I'm sure she starved." Rini jumped down from the chair and ran out the room with Luna right behind her. Darien closed the door softly behind them and walked slowly over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and said, "Are you coming to breakfast with me?" Darien shook his head. "I have plans with Ada to spend the day with her. I hope you don't mind." Serena turned around in his embrace. "Oh, I don't mind. I'll just see you tonight than." Darien kissed her before leaving the room. Serena finished getting dressed, than left to join her friends. When they were all done, they agreed on taking a walk around the ship. The day went by quickly for the six girls. After Serena said goodnight to her friends, she Rini down to their room and put her to bed. She noticed that Darien wasn't back yet, so she left the room and walked down the hall and up the stairs. She looked around the deck until she finally found him. As she got closer, she couldn't believe what she was seeing; Darien was kissing Ada. Serena sobbed softly before quietly running away. When she reached her room, she threw herself onto her bed and cried with everything within her. 


	10. The Final Faceoff

Chapter 9: The Final Face-off  
  
I quickly parted from Ada's kiss and a picture of Serena's sweet face passed across my mind. On instinct, I turn to see her running down the stairs, her face in her hands. Quickly I say goodbye to Ada and run after Serena.  
  
* * * * Serena had cried herself to sleep, completely oblivious to the person outside her door. Darien slowly opened the door to find Serena lying across their bed, obviously sleeping. Darien walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She stirred in her sleep at the sudden movement and opened her eyes to see Darien looking down at her, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. She turned away from him as tears began to sting her eyes. 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry, and I won't.' She said to herself as she wiped her eyes. Darien shifted his position so he was facing Serena and said slowly to her, a hidden passion coming out through his voice. "Serena, I know what you saw, and I know it hurt you. But it meant nothing. I expected that she accepted us, but she obviously didn't, for when the day was over and it was time to say goodbye, she turned to me and suddenly her lips were on mine. When we parted, to my delight, I turned and saw you, and that's when I left. I swear with everything in me, that I didn't want to kiss her. My lips are for yours and only yours. My love, my kisses, are all for you and no one else. I've never loved anyone else before like I do you. Of course, we have a past, but I still love you, whether that past existed or not. I'm glad it does, otherwise destiny wouldn't have brought us together. Please Serena, please don't cry. Please forgive me." Serena held onto him with all her might, tears of mixed emotions running down her cheek. She looked up at him; her eyes shining back at him the love and joy that made him fall in love with her. She nodded her head and said, "Oh Darien, of course I forgive you. I'll always know that you love me. I just kept getting weird chills up and down my spine whenever I'd see her. But, I'm not going to ponder over that right now." She stood up and wiped around her eyes. "I'm going to check on Rini then we can go for a nice walk." She walked over to Rini's room and opened the door. "The crystal, where is it? Mommy?" Rini was tossing and turning in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Serena went over and picked her up. "Rini, it's alright now. Rini you're having a bad dream, open your eyes." Rini slowly looked up and burrowed her head into Serena's neck. "Oh, Serena, it as the worst dream ever. My mother, she was in trouble and I could find her or her friends anywhere. It was terrible." Serena kissed her before sitting down in a nearby chair and rocking her to sleep. Darien stood in the doorway as a memory came to him.  
  
I stand in the doorway of our daughter's room. There by the window in the rocking chair sits my wife, rocking to sleep our new baby. She looks out the window at the stars, pointing out each constellation. The moonlight shines through the window, illuminating beams bouncing off the love in Serena's eyes. I smile as her soft voice sings her favorite lullaby to our daughter. She looks up at me and smiles before getting up and putting the sleeping bundle in the cradle. She leaned down and kissed her gently before walking towards me and taking my hand. "I love Endymion." I leaned down and kissed her before walking towards the cradle to say goodnight to our daughter.  
  
Darien looked over towards Serena and smiled at her. 'That was so familiar yet, so distance from recognition.' Darien shook aside his thoughts as Serena walked towards him. She took his hand and said, "She's such a sweet little girl. Her parents are such lucky people. How does that walk on the deck sound?" Darien walked her to their room door and as Serena was walking out he looked back towards Rini's closed door. He walked out and followed Serena up the stairs. They walked quietly along the deck, soaking in the sweet quietness, arranging their thoughts. They heard soft footsteps far behind them but didn't pay any attention to them. Once the got to the railing overlooking the shimmering water below, they sat down, letting their feet dangle below. Darien looked over at Serena who was looking up at the moon. She looked down towards Darien and said, "Did you ever wonder if my mother was up there right now watching over up?" Darien looked up at the moon, searching its every edge, locking in its beams of light before looking back at Serena and saying, "I bet she's watching over all the planets and the galaxy all day and night. Worrying about every person's safety all the time. Her heart will always be searching for a way to help someone. I guess you can say it's mother like daughter." Serena smiled up at Darien and said, "I've never heard you mention your family. I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but do you have any?" Darien looked down at the sea and was quiet for so long that Serena thought he wasn't going to answer, but finally he looked up, "I'm glad you asked that. I've kept this inside me for so long and I need to get it out. I've never had a family, ever since I was about 4 or 5. My parents were killed in a car accident, I was with them, but survive, yet I had amnesia, losing any memories I had of my family and friends. After that, I stayed in an orphanage until I was nineteen. That's when I moved into my apartment. I've been so alone since then. Especially when I was a child. I'd watch all the other kids leave with their adopted families, and always would wonder when I'd get a family of my own. But, I have found one; you, and the scouts. You're all my family, besides friends. Especially you, you're my future wife, and I'll never forget that." Serena went to hug him when a sound behind them startled them. Slowly they turned around to meet their worst nightmare. The mysterious woman threw herself at Serena, forcing her to fall off the edge. "Darien! Help! I'm falling!" Darien lunged himself at the woman throwing her across the deck. When he got up he said, "Ada! How could you!" Ada brushed herself off before laughing icily saying, "Well, it was all so easy. Why would be the question. See, you don't need that little floozy girl when you've got an experienced girl like me. Come on Darien, we can rule the universe together. You don't need a weak girl like Serena. Look at her trying to hold herself up." Darien ran towards the edge and helped Serena up and turned back towards Ada. "She is the strongest woman I've ever know; we both make each other happy, we hold each other up. You can't change destiny nor can you ruin such an everlasting love such as ours. Serena is my wife and you have no part in my life. The only floozy here is you!" "Darien!" He turned to see a bright light surrounded Serena. "Serena, what's happening?" She looked up at him and said, "I don't know. I feel a new surge of energy going through my whole body." Slowly the light rose towards the sky, lift9ng Serena with it. She floated there for awhile before closing her eyes as flashbacks came to her; the moon kingdom, the balls, her mother, all floating before her mind's eyes, so much clearer than before. Slowly she brought her hands to her locket and opened it, playing its soft lullaby. Its beams brought Darien up towards Serena who took his hands into her own. A soft voice rang in her ears and she cleared her mind to listen closely: 'Serena, your love is the strongest anyone could ever have. Love can climb mountains, cross rivers till it has found its home. Serena, you and Darien's love is stronger than anything our enemies could think of. Serena you can do it. I know you can.' "Mother." Serena nodded her head and looked up at Darien. "Darien, we can do it. I know we can." They closed their eyes and thought long and hard, memories of the love they shared came to them. A light came from their hearts and destroyed Ada, making Serena and Darien weak. They slowly descended just as the other girls came up the stairs with Luna and Artemis right behind them. Darien helped Serena up as strength started to come back to him. Luna walked over to them and said, " I take it you have taken care of those strange vibes I've been feeling." Serena nodded, holding onto Darien as some of her strength came back. "Luna, I've remembered it all, the big surprise, the missing link; Rini. She was sent here from the moon with the help of the future scouts in search of the imperial silver crystal to her sleeping, incased mother. It was me in that dream. It was my present self watching over my future self. Rini is mine and Darien's daughter from the future. My mother helped me remember the important parts, but I have Darien to thank for helping me remember." Everyone stared at Serena, a little startled as a matter of fact. Ami stepped forward and nodded her head as in answer herself. "Yes. It seems to be right as far as I know. Think of it this way. That past had repeated itself only with different people in a different situation." Her explanation, however, were interrupted by a cackle behind them. "Wow. Serena a mother. Darien I can see as a father figure but never would I imagine Serena as a mother!" Serena put her hands on her hips and looked angrily as Raye. "You'd better get used to it. You can't change destiny." She smiled up at Darien who was smiling at her. "You've been around me too much my meatball head." "Yes, but that is always a good thing Darien." They all looked towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to peek up. They went back down to their rooms to pack their bags in anticipation of a well-deserved vacation. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It had been months since the girls and Darien had gotten back from the Vacation. While on their vacation, after the eventful ship ride, Darien surprised everyone and proposed to Serena. They had the wedding right there on the island. Now months later, Serena was visibly pregnant with Darien's baby. She kept hand gently rested on her swelled abdomen. They all stood in a circle around Rini as she said her thank-yous and goodbyes to the girls. Than she turned to Serena and Darien and said, "Thank you, for helping me save my mommy. Also, congratulations on your marriage. I hope you two will be very happy together. I know you will, because in the future, you still are." Then she picked up her time key, yelled her chant and opened the portal. She walked slowly into it and turned towards them. She smiled at Serena than looked towards everyone. "See you all later!" She turned the bright light and moved forward. The portal closed tightly behind her and after it disappeared the four girl said goodbye to Serena and Darien and left. Serena turned to Darien and said, "I'm so happy we could help Rini. She just such a little sweetheart. I'm very proud of her. " A jolt in her stomach made her clutch it and fall to her knees. Darien knelt next to her and said, Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital.  
  
After about 7 hours she was finally able to hold her little baby boy. She looked up at Darien and said, "Isn't he adorable." Darien kissed her forehead and looked down into his son's face. "Yes, like his mother. I think we should name him Daemon." Serena smiled up at Darien saying, "I like that name, and I love you." "Now I definitely have my own family. " Serena and Darien marveled at their new baby, not knowing what was happening on the future crystal Tokyo.  
  
Serena tightly held Rini in her arms, holding her little daughter with all her might. "Oh, Rini. Thank you so much my dear. Thank you for awakening me." Rini looked up at her mother and said, "You're welcome mommy." Darien knelt down beside his wife and said, "Rini, we have a surprise for you. Come with me." Rini stood up and took her father's hand and followed him through the rose gardens and into the palace. He took her up to her room and slowly opened the door. A little gray kitten walked towards her and Darien said, "Her name is Diana. Luna just had her yesterday." Rini hugged Darien than hugged her mother. She then turned to see a teenage boy sitting in a chair the corner of the room. Darien turned towards him and said, "Welcome your sister home." He stood up and walked to Rini, who had a confused look on her face. She looked up at her mother and said, "Who is this mommy?" Serena knelt down and said, "Well, he's been in the future helping your future self. He had just gotten home today. He before you were born. His name is Daemon." Rini hugged her brother tightly before taking his hand and pulling him out into the hall. Serena and Darien turned to watch them chase eachother playfully down the hall.  
  
Serena smiled groggily in her sleep. She rolled over to feel an empty spot next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was nothing but white walls and different monitors buzzing around her, but no sign of Darien or her son. Slowly she let her lips fall into a pout, then looked down to a ball of black fur on her feet and said, "Luna, where are they?" Luna opened her eyes and stretched saying, " Well, you know Darien, had to see his baby boy once more." Serena nodded and laid back on the pillows and said, "Yes, I do know him." A deep voice on her left aroused her from her semi-sleep. She smiled up at the familiar face as Darien spoke words of love for her. "Serena, I have something for you." Slowly he laid the little bundle in her arms. She looked lovingly down at her son, their son. "Oh Daemon. I love you so much my sweet baby boy. New air, eyes, face, thoughts. Soon, you'll grow to become a ruler of this universe, with your future sister. Whatever else the future may hold for you, I don't know. But, for now, we will nourish you and train you to be what you were born to be." Serena looked up at Darien and kissed him gently on the lips living this moment as long as they could, for the next was mysterious.  
  
Stay tuned for The Good, the Bad, and the Unexplained 2. 


End file.
